disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Я вижу свет
Я вижу свет (англ. I See the Light) — песня из мультфильма Disney 2010 года Рапунцель: Запутанная история. Написанная композитором Аланом Менкеном и автором текстов Гленном Слэйтером, это баллада в замедленном темпе, сочетающая элементы народной, музыкальной театральной и поп-музыки в исполнении Рапунцель и Флинна Райдера. Сюжет Мечта Рапунцель увидеть летающие огоньки наконец осуществилась с помощью Флинна Райдера. В тот вечер Флинн и Рапунцель пыли в маленькой шлюпке к середине озера, чтобы хорошо разглядеть выпуск фонариков. Позже она и Флинн выпускают свои фонарики в небо. Теперь, когда она наконец осуществила свою мечту, она обнаружила, что хочет продолжить отношения с Флинном. Тем временем Флинн понимает, что его предыдущая мечта стать богатым была эгоистичной, и они понимают, что их новая мечта это любить друг друга. Текст песни Я вижу свет (оригинальный текст)= Рапунцель: All those days watching from the windows All those years outside looking in All that time never even knowing Just how blind I've been Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight Now I'm here, suddenly I see Standing here, it's all so clear I'm where I'm meant to be And at last I see the light And it's like the fog has lifted And at last I see the light And it's like the sky is new And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted All at once everything looks different Now that I see you Рапунцель: Hmm. I have something to give you, too. I know I should've given it to you earlier, but I was just scared, and the thing is, I'm not so scared anymore. You know what I mean? Юджин: I'm starting, too. Юджин: All those days chasing down a daydream All those years living in a blur All that time never truly seeing Things the way they were Now she's here shining in the starlight Now she's here, suddenly I know If she's here it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go Вместе: And at last I see the light Юджин: And it's like the fog has lifted Вместе: And at last I see the light Рапунцель: And it's like the sky is new Вместе: And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted All at once, everything is different Now that I see you Now that I see you... |-|Я вижу свет (русский текст)= Рапунцель: Столько дней у окна сидела, Столько лет мучилась, ждала. Я жила и не замечала, Как была слепа. Рядом с ним звезды так сияют, Рядом с ним спала пелена. Как во сне открылось мне, Что здесь моя судьба. Лишь сейчас я вижу свет, Словно ночь вдруг отступила. Лишь сейчас я вижу свет, Купол неба голубой. Он подскажет мне ответ, Сердце вдруг стрела пронзила. Все вокруг вмиг переменилось, Я теперь с тобой. Рапунцель: А У меня есть кое что для тебя Наверное нужно было отдать раньше, но я боялась, а сейчас я больше не боюсь. Понимаешь? Юджин: По моему да Юджин: Сколько дней плыл я как в тумане. Сколько лет грезил наяву. Как я жил, сам не замечая, Что во тьме тону. Рядом с ней звёзды так сияют, Рядом с ней этот мир расцвёл. Как во сне открылось мне, Что я судьбу нашел. Вместе:Лишь сейчас я вижу свет, Юджин:Словно ночь вдруг отступила. Вместе:Лишь сейчас я вижу свет, Рапунцель:Купол неба голубой. Вместе: Он подскажет мне ответ, Сердце вдруг стрела пронзила. Все вокруг вмиг переменилось, Я теперь с тобой. Я теперь с тобой… en:I See the Light es:I See The Light fi:Valon kirkkaan viimein nään fr:Je veux y croire pl:Kiedy jesteś tu pt-br:I See the Light zh:我看见光芒